Ámbar Smith
Ámbar Smith es un personaje del show de Disney Channel Latinomérica, "Soy Luna". Ella es la principal antagonista de la serie. Ella es interpretada por Valentina Zenere. Personalidad Ámbar es una chica superficial que nunca a tenido que trabajar por dinero pero si tuvo que aprender a esforzarse por las cosas. Es una chica que desde pequeña adora ser el centro de atención pues eso es gracias a su egocentrismo que su madrina le creo con la simple presión de ser perfecta y ser la mejor y esta haría lo que fuese para poder cumplir su objetivo y no le importara nada, solamente hace lo que debe. Sabe captar las cosas a la perfección y mentirle es imposible, tiene una mente estratégica y es una alumna ejemplar. Siempre espera el momento indicado para poder realizar las cosas, Ámbar sin dudarlo sabe manipular a cualquiera. Es obediente pero también es rencorosa, vanidosa y caprichosa. Ademas, fue criada para seguir los pasos de su madrina, ya que esta le dice que ella sera quien herede su fortuna cuando sea el momento. No le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella y únicamente quiere concentrarse en sus problemas, ¿estas metido en un problema? ese es tu problema no mio. Esa seria una de sus respuesta a similar situacion. Mientras no te metas en sus problemas ella no te molestara. Es plena y precisa, valiente y decidida le gusta sentirse única. Ámbar es su mejor versión de si misma algunas veces. Historia Ambar creció siendo una niña feliz. Desarrollo muchos talentos a medida de su crecimiento los cuales son Canto, Baile, Patinaje y Modelaje por ahora. Volviéndose la mejor del sitio al que en la actualidad iba, se llama el Jam & Roller. La perfección habitaba en ella, el talento, la belleza y la inteligencia se apoderaron de Ambar pero a medida de su crecimiento su supuesta madrina le fue generando presión con respecto a ser perfecta y ser la mejor, para la poca edad que tenia eso era un completo reto. La desesperación era su mayor odio y temor y la deshonestidad fue llegando poco a poco hasta convertirla en quien es hoy. Ya de grande, un día hace no mucho su madrina le dio la noticia de que compro una mansión en Cancun y debían ir a verla a México. La idea obviamente no le gusto tanto ya que estaría dejando a sus amigas y a Matteo su novio. Pues Matteo también se dirigió hacia México días antes solamente por ella, muy tierno de su parte. La joven accedió y juntas se fueron a México por la mansión. Cuando llegaron el joven no se apareció por ningún lado pero esta, gracias a esto, fue directo a la pileta a refrescarse un poco y charlar con sus amigas. Aunque por otro lado Matteo se encontró con Luna en un choque ya que ella estaba por llevar un pedido para la rubia. Tras la discusión Luna sigue su rumbo y Matteo igual. En ese momento Ambar al ver que Luna por fin llego con su pedido se llena de odio cuando el tiro el batido a Ambar en su traje de baño y por maldad, esta la tumba a la pileta ahogándola pero por suerte Matteo la salva. Tras pasar la tragedia Ambar toma a su novio de la mano y marca territorio en el, Luna se va y todo sigue su rumbo normal. Las cosas para la joven se fueron complicado desde ese momento ya que esa chica del batido termino convirtiéndose en su enemiga permanente. Lo que mas le molesto fue que ahora va a tener que vivir con esa chiquita siempre, al volver a la Argentina la joven se obstino al ver que Luna estudiara en la misma escuela que ella y patina en el mismo lugar que ella. Juro que se vengaría de ella, ese es su único objetivo en este momento. Temporada 2: En la segunda temporada de Soy Luna ella sigue siendo igual de mala, un ejemplo es cuando su madrina le cuenta que ella no es Sol Benson pero aun así esta de acuerdo en fingir ser ella, aunque se revela que ella no es tan mala como parece y quien parece darse cuenta de esto es Simón ella al darse cuenta que sus padres no son Benson y que ella fue adoptada por su Madrina para que heredara todo comienzan sus problemas comienza a actuar diferente y ella comienza a enamorarse de Simon que es quien la apoya siempre emocionalmente. Pero después de que Juliana la corre del equipo al darse cuenta de que fue ella quien quemo el Roller, Ámbar decide ir con los Slithers los rivales del Roller y así ella volviéndose aun mas mala y así vengarse de Luna y los chicos. Aunque sea mala en el fondo ella es muy amable y es muy dependiente en el capitulo final cuando esta con su madrina antes de que Sharon escape ella se pone sentimental y le pide a Sharon que vuelva pronto. Temporada 3: En la primera parte de la temporada se ve a Ambar totalmente diferente un estilo Dark o Gotico como el de los Slithers y muy molesta ahora que todos saben que Luna es Sol Benson y resentida ya que no esta su madrina, ahora el equipo al que pertenece son los Red Sharks junto con Emilia, Benicio y Ramiro juntos siempre hacen lo posible para molestar a los chicos del Roller. Aquí se ve que ella comienza a reflexionar sobre todo lo que hace gracias a la ayuda de Monica, Simon y su abuelo, Simon diciéndole que ella es de buen corazón pero que esta con las personas equivocadas, Monica brindándole ayuda y diciéndole que siempre puede contar con ella y el abuelo siempre hablando con ella y haciéndole entender que como se comporta esta mal. Relaciones Amigos Delfina Ex mejor amiga Ver: Ámfina Ámbar y Delfina fueron mejores amigas. Son muy parecidas en personalidad, ya que son ricas, manipuladoras y no les gusta que las personas jueguen con sus planes. A menudo trataban de destruir la vida de Luna, junto con Jazmín, pero no siempre salía según lo planeado. En la segunda temporada, Delfina termina su amistad con Ámbar después de darse cuenta de que Ámbar está dispuesta a traicionar a sus mejores amigas para obtener lo que quiere. Jazmín Carbajal Ex mejor amiga Ver: Jambar right|thumb Ámbar y Jazmín también fueron mejores amigas. Jazmín es una amiga muy solidaria de Ámbar y siempre está presente cuando la necesitan. Ella también trata de ayudar a Ámbar a destruir la vida de Luna. En la segunda temporada, Jazmín termina su amistad con Ámbar después de que Ámbar le pide a Simón que la ayude a practicar su canción para el Open Music, a pesar de saber que Jazmín estaba planeando pedirle que la ayudara con su propia canción. Daniela Ex amiga Ver: Amniela thumb Ámbar y Daniela se aliaron para hacer un plan contra Luna. Ámbar aprovechó el odio que Daniela le tiene a Luna para poder deshacerse de Luna. Daniela le robó la mochila a Luna quitando la llave de su locker, mismo locker en el que estaba una memoria USB con la canción de la Roller Band que Simón le había prestado para que Luna la escuche y dé su opinión. Ámbar se inscribió con la canción con el nombre falso de una banda. Luego, Ámbar se da cuenta de que Daniela falló con su plan de robarle algo a Luna y la amenaza de no vincularla en nada sobre la memoria y la canción. Emilia amiga> '"Ver:Lumbar'' Ambar se alia con Emilia para destruiral Jam and Roller pasandose a los sliders.....ella la ayuda con sus planes....ambas son amigas de Benicio y Ramiro Enemigos Luna Valente Rival Ver: Lunbar '' left|thumb Cuando los padres de Luna aceptan la oferta de trabajo de Sharon para trabajar en Buenos Aires, Luna y Ámbar comienzan a vivir en la misma casa. Las dos chicas empiezan inmediatamente con el pie equivocado, debido a un encuentro anterior en el que Luna derramó una bebida de chocolate en la ropa de Ámbar. En la Temporada 1 / Episodio 05, Ámbar besa a Matteo en el escenario, lo que hace que Luna tenga celos. Ámbar también tiene celos de Luna y la relación con su familia. Quiere que Luna falle en todo, especialmente en el patinaje. Ambar odia a Luna tanto por que ella cree que desde que llego a su vida le quito todo y en especial lo que mas le importaba el amor de Matteo Romances Matteo Balsano Ex-novio ''Ver: Mambar] right|thumb Ámbar era la novia de Matteo. Ámbar a menudo se ponía celosa de lo cerca que estaban Matteo y Luna. Han cantado juntos la canción "Prófugos" y la canción "Mírame a mí". En la parte 2 de la Temporada 1, Matteo comenzó a desarrollar sus sentimientos por Luna, pero Luna quería estar con Simón, así que Matteo volvió con Ámbar. Ámbar eventualmente rompió con Matteo cuando se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Simón Álvarez Ex-novio Ver: Simbar En la temporada 2, al pensar que Ámbar ha cambiado para mejor, Simón se hace amigo de ella y poco a poco se van acercando. Casi se besan en la Temporada 2/Episodio 51 y Temporada 2/Episodio 55. Finalmente, comparten su primer beso en el Episodio 70 de la segunda temporada. Pero cuando Simón, un par de episodios más tarde descubre que ella fue la responsable del incendio de la pista, él, enojado y sintiéndose engañado, rompe con ella. Trivia *Sus patines tienen bordado "A" en ellos. *Tiene 19 años,se lleva por un año con Simon *Solía ser la líder de su tropa de Girl Scouts. *Ella es una estudiante de "A". *Fue coordinadora del Club de Matemáticas, del Club de Química y del Club de Literatura. *Su nombre en el doblaje francés de Soy Luna es Ambre, y su nombre en la copia italiana es Ambar sin un acento sobre el A. *Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la cadera en forma de estrella. *El significado de 'Ámbar' es 'amber' (la piedra preciosa). *Su bolso de la escuela es dorado y negro. *Su apellido, Smith, es inglés. *En la Competencia Intercontinental de Patinaje, tiene un grupo rival contra Luna formado por Delfina, Pedro, Jazmín, Gastón y Matteo. *Ella odia el oro rosa. *Como se muestra en una foto tomada de su habitación por un ventilador que llegó a recorrer el conjunto, en un armario que tiene tres pares de patines, seis bolsas y quince pares de zapatos. *Ella tiene el mejor GPA (promedio final) en el Blake South College. *Ella odia la piña, la nana y el maracuya *Manipula a las personas para que crean en sus mentiras *Le gusta verse bien *Mantiene cierta presion con respecto a ser perfecta *En la segunda temporada, a menudo se la ve hablando sola en el espejo: **Cap 3: Habla sobre que su popularidad va decayendo poco a poco por la Roller Band. **Cap 6: Habla enfurecida sobre la actuación en el Open de Luna y Jazmín. **Cap 9: Habla sobre que su plan está siendo un éxito ya que sospechan de Luna. **Cap 14: Habla sobre que ella siempre sabía que era Sol Benson. **Cap 22: Habla sobre que debe recuperar el liderazgo que perdió cuando incendió la pista y no va a permitir que Luna le quite su lugar. **Cap 27: Habla sobre que no va a descansar a ver a Luna hundida. **Cap 38: Habla sobre que Juliana está cometiendo un gran error al no elegirla como protagonista. **Cap 41: Habla sobre destruir la relación que Luna tiene con Matteo. **Cap 47: Habla sobre que su plan de destruir la relación de Luna y Matteo está teniendo éxito. **Cap 51: Habla sobre que descubrió que no era Sol Benson. **Cap 52: Habla sobre que todo el mundo la hace de menos. **Cap 54: Habla sobre su confusión de su identidad. **Cap 62: Habla sobre que Luna es Sol Benson. **Cap 63: Habla sobre que que va a detener la investigación de Luna sobre su pasado. **Cap 66: Habla sobre sus sentimientos con Simón **Cap 69: Habla sobre que Simón ya es suyo y que hará lo posible para destruir a Luna. **Cap 71: Habla sobre que se pudo deshacerse Los Valente. **Cap 73: Habla sobre la venganza que llevará a cabo contra el Jam & Roller. **Cap 80: Habla sobre que va a recuperar todo lo que Luna le quitó. *Ha estado con dos chicos italianos Matteo Benicioy un mexicanoSimon y a la vez tiene una amiga mexicanaEmilia y su prima Luna/Sol es mexicana.... Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Villana Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:ValentinaZenere Categoría:Antagonista Principal Categoría:Zenerista Categoría:1997 Categoría:Simbar Categoría:Mambar Categoría:Luna Categoría:Soy Luna Categoría:Catch Me if you can Categoría:Lutteo Categoría:Lumon Categoría:Gastina Categoría:Emilia Categoría:Ojos Azules Categoría:Ambar Smith Categoría:83 Categoría:Simon Alvarez Categoría:85 Categoría:Reina Categoría:Luna Valente Categoría:Como me ves Categoría:TINI Categoría:Mirame a mi